One More Chance
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: He knew her from his past life. They were lovers but their life now isn't so great. They were rivals in academics but Shintarou just can't confess. But not only Shintarou remembers their past life, Haizaki remembers as well. Will they end the story with a happy ending or will history repeat itself and everything will be back to square one?FEM!AkashixMidorima. Cover is pic not mine
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here's my 2nd KNB story! And its MidoAka. The number of fics circling about these two saddens me. So I'm making my own! This one's semi AU! so, enjoy!**

**I don't own KNB.**

* * *

He knows her. He knows her very well from his past life.

And although she might not know him, and won't even bother to, he still hopes she does.

For he loved her so much back then and the feeling hasn't changed at all...

* * *

_It was the yearly celebration of the heir of the Red Dragon Kingdom's birthday. Many visitors from different kingdoms visited. The prince of the Yellow Snake Kingdom was there along with his father. The duke and king of the Blue Rose Kingdom was there also. The sister of the king of the Red Dragon Kingdom, who is also the queen of the Pink Phoenix Kingdom, was there to bless her niece. The king of the Violet Orchid Kingdom and his son was there and so was the king, queen and the prince of the Green Valley. _

_And that was where they first met. _

_Emerald and ruby eyes stared at each other. The ruby ones were confident and dominant while the emerald ones were mesmerized by the beauty of the red eyes. Two young children with a intertwined future met. _

_They became good friends in their childhood, with Kyne Green, the prince of the Green Valley, constantly visiting Rhiannon Crimsen, princess of the Red Dragon Kingdom. Their parents noticed the two's good relationship so they set up an arranged marriage between the two._

_As they grew old, their friendship blossomed into pure love. And by the age of 18, they confessed. The whole kingdom rejoiced at this. _

_Years went by and they decided to finally join their hearts. They decided to get married._

_But a jealous outcast from the dark kingdom of Gray Violence was angered. So at the day of their marriage, he pretended to be a servant. And once he was alone with the princess, he impaled the dagger on her white clad chest. And without a word or a trace, the outcast left. He left a trail of broken hearts and a sad kingdom behind. _

_After the princess' death, conflicts arose the six colorful kingdoms. A battle flourished and the six kingdoms fell into war, ruins and chaos. _

_But there was one promise left behind before the princess died, for she has foretold her twisted fate. _

_'I shall be expecting you in my other life. Though I may be a different person, I shall love you just the same."_

* * *

And so he waited for her to come. He remembers it all. And now, she's here at last, in the form of a high and mighty young student named Akashi Shiori. Though he doesn't want to tell her about their past life because she won't take it seriously. And they're rivals. In academics, shogi; everything. But she always wins. And he always lose.

But he isn't going to lose her. Not in this life time or the next ones to come. He will never let her go.**_ NEVER.  
_**

* * *

**_So... Whatdya think? I know its short... But please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr r dooooooopppppppppppppppppppppppeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr happppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **

**Why? Well, brace yourselves for a rant. (If you want just skip...)**

**Well, you see, second quarter just ended and so has our quarterly exam. Today was the convocation day (Deliberation of honors)**

**and guess what? **

**Your authoress, bluebutterfly 22, is a first honor!**

**At first, I thought I would be third or fourth since I had 2 AP's on my card, but I actually put through! **

**Anyways, here's your prize, an update!**

* * *

Mornings were always tiring.

Especially once he reaches school. As he walks to the main gate, lucky item in hand, he hears annoying yells of:

"SHIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

He doesn't know why, but in this life, he finds everything annoying. He always makes quick, honest and witty remarks. So honest that it offends other people. But this particular idiot named Takao Kazumi will be the death of him.

He turned around and faced the annoying teen. Just as he did so, the black-haired girl tackled him into the ground in a tight hug. Takao rubbed her cheek against Shintarou's as she cooed sweet words into his ear.

"Aww! Shin-chan I missed you so much~~! I can't believe we're second years now, haha. What's your section?"

"As always, the pilot section of course." Midorima answered as he pushed his glasses up into place, standing up as he did so. Takao's eyes lit up in adoration as she said, "Uwaah! Shin-chan sugoi!"

And somehow the green haired giant felt a sense of boasting in him.

They were on their way towards the inside of the campus when suddenly, a sleek, black limousine pulled back. The driver seat's door was open and the driver came out wearing a black tuxedo (monkey suit as Kazumi likes to put it) and a driver cap. The man opened the door to the passenger seat and an almost ominous aura suddenly surrounded everyone and everything within five meter radius of the red head that was coming out of the car.

Everyone that was there to witness the scene stopped chattering as fear crept up their spines as the one and only Akashi Shiori walked closer and closer towards them, strutting as if she owned the school and everyone in it.

The crowd parted like the red sea as Shiori continued to walk proudly. Midorima could feel Kazumi clutch to his arm in fear as Shiori neared them. When she did, she just flipped her hair and kept walking, not even sparing to glance at anyone.

There she is, the princess of Shintarou's heart.

Too bad they don't know each other anymore...

* * *

"Who are you calling an idiot, nodayo? Which one of us is the second honor?" the greenette named Midorima Shintarou yelled at the red head, holding the graduated cylinder so tightly it might break.

The redheaded female just stood firmly on the ground, her face devoid of emotions as she said, "You."

Shintarou's eye twitched and his lab goggles cracked comically as he blushed furiously.

"I-its just for a .1 difference! Nanodayo!"

"Its still a .1. Really, Shintarou, you should look at yourself first before trying to compare yourself to someone like me." the redhead said with smugness in her tone. Shintarou could only huff in annoyance as the redhead won yet again...

Not that he didn't enjoy their argument.

To him their arguments were the ones keeping them in tact. It was the only way to maintain their relationship, no matter how fucked up it is. They were both busy in everything. Akashi with her student council meetings. Not to mention that she joined several clubs, chess, mathletes (don't ask...) and toastmasters gavel club. He heard that she once tried out for the women's basketball varsity but was rejected due to her height...

Well, she is a midget...

But he loves her anyways.

Shintarou on the other hand is busy his basketball club. He was finally elected as captain this year. And not to mention the music club. He was the main pianist. And since that its October and December is getting closer and closer, he has to practice for the Winter Ball. And also for the Winter Cup.

And maybe... He'd ask her out.

And then they'll ride off to the sunset. Then he'll kiss her and then-

_Shintarou stop!_

he reprimanded himself. There was no way in hell that Shiori would date him... Though he wishes she does... But still, he needs to find a date early or else he'll end up dancing with random girls. Or even worse...

Takao!

Now it's not that he hates her or whatever. Back in their past life, Takao was also his bestfriend... But Takao was once a guy...

She's too clingy and all "Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!". Sometimes, he thinks that Takao has a crush on him... But immediately stops himself from thinking that. He can't even imagine Takao liking him. Sure she's friendly to him, but she's like that to everybody.

Bottom line, Takao doesn't have a crush on him.

But is that so?

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of mischievous silver-blue eyes looked at him possessively. Shin-chan is **_hers_**and hers only.

She will have Shin-chan. And she will hunt down those who will dare take him away...


End file.
